Little Genius
by Y-love 13
Summary: The mind of a genius thinks of whole new questions everyday, things most children don't think about much later in life... and for this little genius he was curious about everything. YAOI! MelloXNear warnings inside. 1st Fanfiction!


Near and Mello ...

Warnings: Yaoi, shota, bondage… on and on

Don't own Death Note

The mind of a genius thinks of whole new questions everyday, things most children don't think about much later in life... and for this little genius he was curious about **everything.**

I stared at the boy on the floor beside me. In my fit I came to Near's room to release some anger how ever I didn't expect to see him naked, on the floor of his bathroom. He looked at me with a blush but his eyes were as cold as ever. I looked at his hand, holding his penis._what the hell?!?! He's only seven!! I'm fourteen and I only got into that stuff at ten. _Of course that only did two things for me make me horny and pissed off!  
"M-Mello, I would a-appreciate it if you w-would knock." Even thought he stuttered his voice was still a quite emotionless drone. How could it be when he was so obliviously masturbating. Twisted thoughts went through my mind and I decided to go along with them.  
"Hn." I smirked down at his small body, nice and smooth, child skin. My erection hurt. Matt and I had watched porn but you don't think of your best friend like that you just don't. So why neglect myself, besides Near needs to learn, he is holding himself wrong. His childish chubby hands awkwardly rubbing, even as I stood there, even though he is trying not to make his need known. I walked over to the sink and went to the cabinet underneath taking out the first aid kit that was in every bathroom at Whammy's. Taking the roller gauze out. When I turned back to Near I say a small amount of fear if I wasn't being driven by lust and hormones, I would have been shocked. I took a few steps over to him and grabbed both hands, dragging him up I took him to his room. Throwing him on his bed and did what I had seen in a porn video. I tied near to the bedpost, then whispered in his ear.  
"Don't speak unless spoken to understand?"  
"Y-yes Mello." With no control over the situation Near was shaking with fear. I slapped him being given a confused glace.  
"I am you master." the tears in his eyes only drove my lust and when him squeaked a 'yes master' I almost went over the edge. I got up to lock the don't not wanting anyone to come in on us, thought it is highly unlikely no one comes to Nears room and it is a free summer day everyone is outside. I looked at the little white boy shaking in fear fully aroused and it only egged me on. I walked over and took the rest of the gauze and placed it around his neck.  
"Ww-wah!" He squeaked and struggled for breath as I pulled tightly on the gauze choker. I glared at him.  
"Shut up!" his cheek red from my slap. He didn't udder a word. My fingers ran down his small chest. My mouth close to his ear.  
"I'll make you cum, and cum until you _beg _me to stop, you sick little bunny." I licked his face slowly rubbing my butt on his erection. He bit his lip trying not to moan. I moved my mouth to his lips, I kisses him roughly, I don't want soft and I don't want to give him soft. I bit his lips, my right hand brushing his nipple making him gasp. I took the chance to shove my tong in, after exploring his mouth, he moaned and moaned, I pulled away. Both of us panting, I tried to control my breathing and I then said,  
"Don't hold back your moans you slut-bunny, you will _scream _for me _beg _me, you will called for you _master_." I breathed huskily into his ear. "Understood?"  
"Y-yes Ma-Ah" breaking it with a moan as I rubbed my ass to his penis" -aster" I smirked as he finished. I began to kiss, suck, bite, scratch, caress, all along his body. My mouth stopping at his erection. I breathed on it and it twitched, Near innocently bucked his hips, but I held him down.  
"A sick little kid like you doesn't get that...yet" I said with as much sexiness I could, I then moved to his inner thigh, biting, licking, sucking. He whimpered, and moaned the closer I got to his penis. I never touched it. "But if your good I _might_"  
"Pl-ah-_ease_ Ma-ah-a-ster _Nnnh_" he tried to buck his hips against my hands as I held him down he whimpered. Though I didn't expect his to actually beg for _more _I still replied  
"No talking _horny boy" _I said while licking and nipping his left hip, he cried out for me to satisfy him, but spoke no words. My erection hurt, his cries getting to my.  
"Now Near," I began serious "I'm going to tech you something important" I brushed my erection that was under my tight pants moving my fingers up and down, sending chills down my body. I took them off slowly giving Near a little show, that I know he liked from his small hip buck and moan. Discarding my shirt a gave him a small moment to look me over. Then I stradled his upper chest my penis right at his mouth, "Open" he did "_lick, suck, pleasure me" _I whispered not breaking my eye contact.  
"Yes Mm-master" his tongue flicked at me experimentally, then he moved his head closer and took as much of me as he could into his small mouth. _Not enough_, I growled annoyed, but soon turned to pleasure as he began to suck my cock. I began to move my hips, gagging him be he got use to it.  
"NnhhAHh, slut go faster" his tried to say something be my penis blocked it, taking on the vibrations. "AHhh, d-oO TH-ah-ah-t A-Ah-again" I my breath came in pants and I moan so much that I'm surprised her heard me, be he hummed more, sending me over the edge.  
"AHhNhh" My head leaned back, I was panting hard. I came all in his mouth "_swallow" _I ordered him and he followed. I never had a blow job. Girls wanted the damn romance, they got embarrassed to easy but Near did amazingly. I reached for the gauze that held back his hands.  
"Will you be a good boy?"  
"Yes Ma-ster, ple-_ease Master_, me _too_!" I wasn't sure what he was talking about at first but the remembered.  
"No, I have another plan for you." He whimper, with fear and disappointment. I kissed him, roughly my tongue sliding past his lips playing with his. I untied his hands and unstraddled him." Touch yourself" his eyes when wide, shock, excitement, embarrassment. Who knew Near was so emotional, I liked it.  
"B-but Master W-with you h-ere!?" I just stared.  
"Of course" his face turned away, I leaned down to his penis and blew on it. "You want to feel _good_ right? Make it stop _hurting, touch yourself. _Now" My eyes locked his and he gave a small nod. His small clumsy hand brush his penis, his soft moan making my hard once again. He panted hard as he rubbed hader. "_squeeze it" _I said huskily in his ear, He obeyed.  
"NNnnnHAAaa" He moaned long and came everywhere he went limp and came everywhere I would have too just from his sight but I held back, I had enough I felt gross with myself doing this. With both of us panting I began to stand up, but was stopped by a small hand grabbing my wrist. I turned toward the boy.  
"A- your, " he looked away "Where are you going, Master?" he blushed.  
"Shower, you want to be dirty all day?" he shook his head.  
"B-but master, you, you still a-are umm" he glaced down at my erection.  
"I'm fine, I can handle it" I began to walk his hand still around my wrist so I knew he was following me. We got to the bathroom and I began to warm up the water and sat on the closed toilet seat. Near stood awkwardly by the door looking down, at his hands.  
"Near come here." I stared at him and spoke calmly. He patted over to me. I hugged him close and sat him in my lap. "whats wrong?" stupid question.  
"I-I can help master" I was shock h-help Me with what? He moved closer, leg brushing my penis. Oh that. "nnh" I moaned before I thought. Small hands reached down and began to rub me. "NeNnnn-Near" he squeezed me "NnnAH! s-suUaah" I didn't get the words I wanted out but he seemed to understand. He got off my lap and got on his knees I couldn't look at him for long with his ass in the air, I wanted to ride him, but the want to _hurt _him had faded the moment I _touched _him, heard his moans. I felt gross as I thought this and moaned. He is only SEVEN! He won't know the difference between love and lust. Genius or not emotions are had for everyone here. I felt like a creep, a jerk, but I know it wasn't how I would usually feel, to anyone else I would care less. This his Near, my rival, I hurt him constantly now I gave him pleasure and I can't take it away. I don't love him... but soon I will.  
"M-master?" I had came a while ago and was now just staring at him, I blushed and looked away.  
"Come on" I took his hand and walk into the shower, cleaning us both off.  
Kissing him softly. "I'm going to hang out with Matt. See you later" My wrist was taken and held with dear life.  
"Ca-can I come to?" I smiled and nodded.  
We walked down the hall and went into my room. Matt sitting in front of the TV playing some stupid video game.  
"Near? Wha'cha doin' here?" Staring confused.  
"Because I said so" Matt shrugged and looked away. I sat and opened up a book I then began to read.  
"Eh...Master, what do I do?" Near asked head cocked to the side. I blushed and Matt's head turned like lighting, eyes the size of sauce pans. Then Matt laughed rolling on the floor tearing up.  
"I knew it!! I knew it~" He keep repeating.  
"N-Near! Don't call me that!"  
"B-but Ma-" Near coughed, "But you said"  
"Only in privet!" I blushed redder then a tomato.

I know I'll love him, its too hard not to. I'm already starting to.


End file.
